Torch Lyra 85SF
Torch Lyra 85SF (known in Japan as Cloud Lyra 85SF) is a Balance-Type Beyblade released in Random Booster Vol.9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Lyra The Face Bolt depicts "Lyra", one of the 88 space constellations. It's represented by a vulture or an eagle carrying a lyre, either on it's wings or on its beak. In Greek mythology, a musician named Orpheus was killed by the female follower of the Dionysus, Maenad. Upon his death, his lyre was thrown into a river, after which the Zeus the God of the Sky and Thunder, sent an eagle to retrieve the lyre and ordered both the Lyre and Orpheus to be placed in the sky as a constellation. The design features a lyre with eyes on a silver Face Bolt. The facebolt is in a red color. Energy Ring: Lyra Lyra appears to have an unusual appearance, with many curves it gives it a lyre-like appearance. Lyra's appearance makes it seem like it's unbalanced because the spirals are mirrored. If you look at the Pegasus III energy ring, for example, the wings are all curved to the left but if you look on the Lyra energy ring, the left spiral, it's curved to the left while the right spiral is curved to the right. This is the first energy ring to have mirrored designs. Small circular-like spheres appear on the Ring's top and bottom. The Energy Ring is black with a translucent silver on the Ring's sides with red characters appearing near the spheres. This Lyra Ring is released in yellow. Fusion Wheel: Cloud/Torch *Weight: 26.8 grams Torch is based off the Metal System Aries Fusion Wheel. Toch is designed to "fit in" with the Energy Ring, Aries. It has three shorter heads and three long walls between the heads. Due to Torch being light, combined with its poor contact points and recoil, make it thoroughly outclassed and should never be used competitively. it might be used for stamina(this is not reccomended) but definently not defense or attack You can put Destroyer on Torch, however it's better to use Gravity or Meteo with Destroyer. It is not advisable to put Meteo with Destroyer, as it does not fit snugly into the wheel. Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to it's Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, it's low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations.Its blue in color. Bottom: Semi-Flat (SF) *'Weight: '''1 gram ''''This tip is Semi-Flat. It provides a semi-aggressive movement pattern. SF exhibits increased Defense over the Sharp and Defense Bottoms due to the increased friction and rounded edges. The downside is that Stamina is decreased and causes the Beyblade to move around more, exposing it to an Attack type. The trade-off in stamina for stability makes it inferior to SD and WD in terms of Stamina. Semi-Flat tip is usually used in Balance type Beyblades as it combines equal aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. Its transluscent pink in color. Trivia *The 85 track is always seen in a blue color. *it has the only rectangular sticker sheet of a single beyblade lyra.jpg|parts Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:4D Beyblades